


[Podfic] The Sea Maid, Rewritten

by themusecalliope



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Canon Rewrite, Drama, Multi, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 13:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Canaan's Story</p><p> <i>In which Donna does not end up as foam upon the waves. This is the last ten minutes of JE gone distinctly AU.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Sea Maid, Rewritten

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sea Maid, Rewritten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/200906) by [Canaan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan). 



  
  
**Fic:** [The Sea Maid, Rewritten](http://archiveofourown.org/works/200906)  
**Fandom:** Doctor Who  
**Characters/Pairing:** Jack/Rose/Doctor...but this is rather more about Donna  
**Author:** canaan/canaana  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** In which Donna does not end up as foam upon the waves. This is the last ten minutes of JE gone distinctly AU.  
**Length:** about an hour  
**Cover Art:** by Me  
**Music:** none  
**Download:** [Unzipped mp3 pt1](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/NewWho/TheSeaMaidRewritten1.mp3) | [Unzipped mp3 pt2](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/NewWho/TheSeaMaidRewritten2.mp3) |[Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DoctorWho/NewWho/TheSeaMaidPodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This is the podfic that joking asked me to do after winning my podficcing services in the fandom_helps auction. Many thanks to sly_hostetter for heaps of encouragement and beta services during the process, and the author for saying yes.  


_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
